


The Demise of Third Remove

by Chatringer



Category: Kingscote School, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatringer/pseuds/Chatringer
Summary: Third Remove return to Kingscote wondering whether any of them will be promoted to another form following their dismal exam results at the end of the previous term.





	The Demise of Third Remove

The various members of Third Remove returned to Kingscote after the Christmas Holidays in a state of some trepidation. It was true that the previous term had ended with the triumph of their play ‘The Prince and the Pauper’, but this success had been achieved at the expense of the good exam results their parents had been expecting. They had all been told that being in Third Remove was to give them extra coaching to make up work they had all missed for various reasons during the previous school year, and they would probably be moved to one of the other Thirds for the Spring Term, but their reports had given no indication that this would be the case. As they waited for Miss Cartright, they discussed in muted voices the various parental reactions to the mixed reports they had taken home; praise for the hard work and commitment they had given to the play; disappointment that they had not been able to give the same amount of dedication to their schoolwork. At the time it had not seemed to matter that they had done so appallingly badly in their exams, but now…..

Tim was unconcerned about a possible promotion to another form. She knew she was reasonably intelligent if she chose to work, and she thought she might as well do so this term. IIIA would suit her quite well, as long as Nick and Lawrie were there as well. Nick certainly would be, but she wasn’t sure about Lawrie; she tended to take life easily and only work at the subjects she found interesting and this tended not to go own well with Authority. But she was sure she could persuade her to work flat out for a while to convince Them that she was worthy of a place in IIIA.

Nicola was slightly more concerned than Tim. She was the only one who had done reasonably well in the exams, and from a few hints on her report she thought she might be promoted to one of the other third forms. Her main concern was Lawrie, who seemed unlikely to be similarly promoted, and would probably make a huge to-do, crying ‘unfair’ for weeks.

The chatter ceased abruptly as Miss Cartwright appeared in the doorway. She made her unhurried way to the front of the class and greeted them all with a smile.

“Welcome back, everyone. I hope you all had an enjoyable Christmas and have returned to school determined to put as much effort into your schoolwork as you put into The Prince and the Pauper’. Miss Keith and I have had a long discussion on the future of this form. As you know, we had hoped to move most if not all of you to one of the other Thirds at the start of this term, but we think that most of you need some more intensive coaching before you are ready. There is one exception though -I am sure you will not be surprised to learn that Nicola is to move to IIIA with immediate effect. Nicola, Miss Miller is expecting you, so collect your books and go along to their form room now. Well done and the best of luck, and I am sure that some of your form-mates will be joining you before too long.”

Quickly and with the minimum of fuss, Nicola gathered her books from her desk, and departed, with only a fleeting glance at Lawrie, who appeared to be a bit stunned but al least she wasn’t in tears.

“As for the rest of you, we think we know which form you will be best suited to, but it does depend on your own efforts. So do your best for this next half term, and see what happens!

So the remaining 11 members of Third Remove settled down to work. Lawrie, to her surprise, found that she did not miss Nicola as much as she had expected, as Tim as there to help and encourage her, and Tim did not get as exasperated with her as Nicola sometimes did. Tim and Lawire competed for top place all that half term, with Liz Collins and Jean Baker not far behind. Elaine Rees hovered comfortably in the middle, so it was no surprise to anyone when, just before they broke up for half term, Miss Cartright announced that those five would join Nicola in IIIA after half-term, with the rest of them moving into IIIB. Third Remove, as a form, would no longer exist. It had served its purpose.


End file.
